Study aims are to determine the prevalence of post partum thyroid dysfunction in high risk women with Type I diabetes and gestational diabetes, and to measure anti-thyroid, anti-islet cell and anti-insulin autoantibodies as well as pancreatic and thyroid function in those women during their pregnancy and post partum period.